


Our French Mistake in not a mistake

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mark of Cain!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you, Dean and Sam get sent in a crazy universe where you are all actors and have normal lives you never thought that would be the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
"CUT!" somebody's voice was heard and you, Dean and Sam all looked up around you. You were all confused at seeing that you were not outside Bobby's house, just like you thought you'd be after jumping out of the window.  
  
"Jensen, Jared, (Y/n) amazing job guys! We're taking a five minute break till we start the next scene!" the same voice was heard and you frowned at hearing your name being called. You didn't know the man that sat on the chair and gave the instructions but he obviously knew you.   
  
_And who the hell were Jensen and Jared?!_  
  
"Oh no" Sam let out a breath and you turned to look at him frowning.  
  
"Come on! You've got to be kidding me, right?! Where the hell are we now?!" Dean shouted frustrated and you turned to look at him with a worried look.  
  
"Dean, what's going on?" you asked and he merely groaned "Are you alright?" you added and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am. Balthazar on the other hand will be dead meat when I get him on my hands!" he groaned and you frowned.  
  
"What has Balthazar to do with..." you started but trailed off as soon as realization down on you.  
  
"He sent us in another freaking universe?!" you screamed in shock, earning a few weird looks from members of the crew.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" he retorted and you merely glared at him.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault. I'm not the one that pissed him off after all!" you pointed a finger at him and he just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sam asked, looking at you.  
  
"Well, I think we should find out a few things about this place and-" you started but were cut off by a man coming by your side.  
  
"Jensen, Jared, (Y/n). Come on guys, we need to start the next scene in a few seconds. Get a move" he said and before either one of you could say anything, he slapped Dean's ass.  
  
Sam's and your eyes widened, and you had a hard time not laughing at the shock written all over Dean's face.  
  
"Come on" he said and this time you and Sam burst out laughing at seeing Dean run as fast as possible towards where the man pointed, clearly fearing that the guy would repeat his previous action.  
  
You followed Dean, all the while looking around you and trying to understand where you might be. What surprised you even more was the fact that the place where the man had told you to go was... the main room of the bunker.  
  
"What... the hell?" you breathed out, looking around you with wide eyes.  
  
"What the actual hell is this place?" Dean said.  
  
"The... bunker?" Sam said with confusion, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Ok listen up, folks. We're going to have to postpone shooting this scene for a while. Some technical problems. You just wait for a while til we fix them." the same man that was in the chair spoke now.  
  
Before any of you could say anything, you felt yourselves being dragged to different directions. You were pulled away by some girl, who made you sit in front of a mirror before she started putting make up on you. Or more like removing some make up from you and reapplying some, in a better way this time. The weird thing was that... you didn't remember having put on any make up this morning. Or even these days, for that matter.  
  
You could no longer see Dean or Sam, and couldn't either find them after the girl let you leave. You searched and searched but only managed to spot... Castiel?  
  
"Cas? Cas!" you exclaimed as he turned to look at you and you run towards him.  
  
"Oh dear, you have no idea how happy I am to see you Cas." you said and wrapped your arms tightly around him.  
  
What surprised you, though, was the fact that he wrapped his arms around you, too.  
  
You pulled away and looked at him frowning, but brushed the thought off "Cas you ok?" you asked with a small smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine. (Y/n)." he winked at you and you frowned more.  
  
You opened your mouth to speak but were cut off by Cas chuckling "Man, what's wrong with all of you today? Jensen and Jared acted all weird just a few seconds ago and-" he started but you cut him off.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" you all-but-shouted, immediately pulling away from him.  
  
The guy, obviously not Castiel, looking at you with a funny face "Uh Misha? Your co-star and overlord?" it came out more like a question.  
  
"Are you ok (Y/n)? How come my biggest and most favorite minion forgot me?" he put a hand on your forehead looking at you with a small fake pout. Though there still was some worry in his eyes.  
  
"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine... Misha" you said his name reluctantly and he grinned.  
  
Man, it was so weird to see him smile like that.  
  
"Can you, uhm, tell me where Jensen and Jared went?" you asked, trying to seem believable.  
  
"Oh they went at the set. Come with me, that's where I'm heading" he grinned more and put a hand around your shoulders, leading you to where Sam and Dean were.  
  
You smiled at him, though it was more of an awkward and uncomfortable smile than a relaxed one. He frowned at your weird behavior for a split second but it was soon replaced by his usual grin.  
  
~~~  
  
"Of all the things he could come up with, he sent us in a universe where we are actors?!" you heard Dean groan and immediately broke free from fake Castiel's grasp. Giving him a polite smile and making your way towards Dean and Sam.  
  
"Yeah, well what's even more weird is the fact that since it is Balthazar we're talking about and not Gabriel, this... is real. This does exist but we did not know it... till now, at least" Sam said shrugging and Dean groaned more.  
  
"How do we get out of here though?"  you asked as you approached them and they both turned to look at you.  
  
"We don't know" Sam sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"We have to leave immediately, though. I mean, first I see Baby broken into pieces. Then I find out I am a painted whore. After that I learn that my name is Jensen freaking Ackles. I mean, really?! What's wrong with names here? A-and you are something called a Jared Padalecki? You're Polish and we're not even related! And as if those were not enough, we find out that our lives are a freaking TV show in which we actually have to act! I mean come on! Really?!" Dean whined and you had a really hard time not bursting out laughing. It sounded all so surreal but it was in fact real.  
  
Silence followed for a while but then your snickering broke it.  
  
Sam gave you a bitch face and you just shrugged innocently "Sorry it's just... Padalecki? Ackles? _And_ you're actors? This is just pure gold, guys! We have to stay here for a while" you said and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want (Y/n), but if I'm not mistaken you're an actor as well. Which means that you are going to have to act too" Dean said, trying to get you to be less happy about your situation because it was clearly getting on his nerves.  
  
"Eh, fine by me. It would be fun anyway" you shrugged and it seemed to tick him off more.  
"Whatever" he groaned more.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by somebody's voice "Ok guys, take your places. We're getting started" he said and a woman pushed you out of the setting.  
  
Dean groaned more, clearly irritated by the whole situation, but took his place nonetheless. He didn't seen really happy about everything that was going on and you knew very well that he actually wasn't. The fact that he still had The mark of Cain had a big effect on him. It made him see everything that was happening just as something tiring and nothing else. Just an extra burden, having to go through all of this just because Balthazar wanted to play games with them. Something that would just make him even more of a wreck. Tired and not have the strength to go through anything, to do anything. Which is why you also wanted to stay for a while at this place.  
  
You could clearly see the effect that The mark had on Dean and it totally broke you, seeing the man you loved more than anything being torn apart on the inside. He didn't know how you felt about him and you were never going to admit your feelings to him. You were afraid that he did not feel the same and that would make things totally messed up if you said anything. The only thing you could do was be there for him. Talking hours on end about how he felt and comforting him when he had had too much drinks and was on the verge of giving up. Every time you were there. Ready to hold him and listen to him saying things that he was most afraid of, things that he never even said to Sam. You just were there when he needed you. Even when he didn't speak. You just had to look into his eyes to see the pain he felt on the inside to know that he needed you. He needed you to hold him and comfort him that everything was going to be ok. It was not going to be ok, really, but you had convinced yourself, hoping, that that's how it was going to be.  
  
Trying every time you got the chance to make him laugh. Rarely managing to see him smile sincerely, even if it was for a few seconds, but actually achieving it. And that's why you were also excited about this little journey of yours in another universe. You hoped that it would be a break from your routine and the constant hunting and it would be good for Dean to relax even for just a while. Something to take his mind off of things and even... make him feel a little bit better. You were really hoping to achieve that. Because even if it wasn't really obvious, you could see that Dean was in a... good mood. Making jokes and all. Not that he wouldn't be like that before you got here but, it just seemed as if Dean was truly in a good mood. Hell, he even seemed to be enjoying the whole acting thing. Even though he complained about it.  
  
You smiled at seeing him try to act but fail miserably. He tried to make a stern face, but ended up doing something that looked more like of a duck face than Dean-expression. You put a hand in front of your face as he missed to say his line once again. Even after the director tried to help him more than once or twice he still failed to remember what he had to say or when to do so. You put a hand in front of your mouth to muffle your laughter at seeing Misha push away the make up artist before she could even finish her work. That man was totally crazy. Definitely not how you imagined the actor playing Castiel to be. Not that you even had imagined your lives being a TV show. No, never.  
  
"If-if there is a key, then -then there must be-" Sam said, making weird motions with his hands.  
  
"CUT!" the director, Robert you had found out his name was, shouted exasperated.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you guys today?!" he asked with a groan and Sam and Dean remained silent, not saying a single thing.  
  
"Yeah, really. I thought you were pretending and all, but guys this is crazy even for me." Misha said and sighed "You haven't gotten even one scene right. What's wrong anyway?" he added, frowning.  
  
Dean and Sam looked at each other, eyes almost wide. Just like yours. The laugh had faded away and the smile vanished from your face. You had to come up with something really quick. Something. Anything to clear out any suspicions and break the way-too-awkward silence.  
  
A beeping sound was heard and then a sigh. Robert spoke up.  
  
"Doesn't matter, anyway." he said "That's it for today guys. Shooting's over." he shouted to everybody else and sighs of relief could be heard all around, along with some "Finally"s.  
  
Robert came up to you and put a hand on your shoulder "You better get those two to get some rest (Y/n). I don't know what's gotten into them today but I certainly don't like it. So, please, make sure that they relax and do whatever needed to get them back in action. Please" he said and you gave him a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Bob. I'm sure it's going to over by tomorrow" you said and he nodded with a sigh.  
  
You started making your way towards Sam and Dean before Bob's voice stopped you "Oh (Y/n)" you turned to look at him "Genevieve said they'll be here in a while." he said and you frowned. You did not understand what he meant, or who Genevieve even was, but nodded nonetheless. Faking a small smile.  You turned and walked towards Dean and Sam.  
  
"What did he say?" Sam asked referring to yours and Bob's previous conversation.  
  
"He asked for me to sort-of keep an eye on you two. He didn't seem to be suspecting anything, so that's good. But we'd better just get going" you said and Dean nodded immediately.  
  
"Yeah, I totally agree with that one. Let's get outta here. Now!" he said and immediately made his way out of the set. You and Sam quickly following suit.  
  
"What, didn't you enjoy it?" you asked sarcastically and he just glared at you.  
  
"It's not as enjoyable as it seems" he grumbled and Sam quickly added a "Yeah"  
  
"It did take your mind off of things, though. Hm?" you mumbled slowly and he looked at you. A blank, tired-looking expression on his face.  
  
He let out a sigh, looking down as you walked and then back at you, a small smile forming on his lips "Yeah, yeah it did"  
  
You smiled softly at him and he looked at you with the same gaze.  
  
"I'm glad then" you mumbled, brushing a hand on his arm. You locked eyes for a while, just gazing at each other. Forgetting about everything and everyone.  
  
"Uhm guys?" Sam's voice broke your staring and you Dean quickly broke eye contact, realizing how weird that must have seemed.  
  
Dean looked at Sam who had a bewildered look on his face. Though it was not about what had just happened between you and Dean.   
  
He was looking at something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked at Sam who had a bewildered look on his face. Though it was not about what had just happened between you and Dean.  
  
He was looking at something else.  
  
"What? Sam what?!" Dean asked but Sam just stood there, frowning.  
  
"Look" he pointed at something behind you and you and Dean turned to look at a big trailer. A sign with a star and the name 'Ackles' written on it.  
  
"Isn't that fake Dean's last name?" you asked and they nodded.  
  
"What are we waiting for, then? Come on, let's go in. We might find some damn answers finally!" Dean said and immediately moved towards the trailer's door.  
  
Opening it and stepping in. Sam and you following right behind.  
  
Dean let out a whistle at the sight of the inside of the trailer. It was rather modern, with cutting edge furniture and devices here and there.  
  
"Man I could live here forever" Dean said pointing to the huge TV on the wall and some video games that where there.  
  
"Yeah, but you're not" Sam gave him a stern look and Dean just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fun pooper" he mumbled and Sam just ignored him.  
  
"Hey, nice suit Sammy" Dean pointed to a photo on a magazine with him and Sam.  
  
He flipped through it, till something caught his attention. He whistled and you looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nice outfit (Nickname). Fits you really well might I say. Even though it is not much of an outfit" he said and you frowned more.  
  
This could not be good.  
  
He showed you the magazine and your eyes all-but-widened. It really wasn't an outfit. You could definitely not classify it as such. Although your back was turned it was enough to make your cheeks burn. You were not wearing a top (luckily nothing could be seen) and only a see-through long, red dress along with black shorts.  
  
"Give me that!" you said and tried to take it from Dean's hands.  
  
All he did was raise it higher in the air and make you jump high to get it. But failing.  
  
"Nuh-huh! You're not getting that and I am definitely keeping it. Might as well search for some more interesting photos like this" he winked at you and your eyes widened.  
  
"You won't!" you said shocked and he just grinned mischievously.  
  
"Oh yes, I will" he shook his head a 'yes'.  
  
"I will kill you. Bring you back to life and then kill you again!" you pointed a finger at him and he just shrugged.  
  
"Eh don't care. As long as I 've seen more like this" he pointed to the photo "I'll die happy"  
  
You narrowed your eyes at him and opened you mouth to speak when Sam cut you off.  
  
"Come on guys, stop it. We need to find a way out of here. And we can't do that with you two acting like children." he said and you gave Dean a glare and managed to snatch the magazine from his hands.  
  
He mumbled something that sounded like "Definitely need to search and save a few of those photos on my phone"   
  
You would have retorted but decided not to speak.  
  
...Maybe if Dean found his phone broken he wouldn't think of it, right?  
  
Sam took a seat at a chair that was there and opened a laptop that lay on top of a glass table.  
  
"Ok, now let's see what we can find out" Sam mumbled and both you and Dean walked by his sides to look at the computer's screen.  
  
"Go search about Jensen Ackles. I wanna know what will come up" you said with a snicker and Dean just gave you a playful glare.  
  
"Ok well it says that you're an actor. Play in Supernatural. Been for 10 years. Blah blah blah" Sam scrolled down quickly, without paying attention to anything else. Until something caught his attention.  
  
"Oh hey look at this one" he said and clicked on a video.  
  
Immediately a younger version of Dean appeared. Or more like, Jensen. What was funny, though, was that... it was a soap opera?  
  
"You were in a..." you started but trailed off. Unable to complete your sentence. You shared a look with Sam, who had the exact same look on his face as you, and after a few seconds you both burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah really funny" Dean rolled his eyes but you and Sam did not stop.  
  
"Ok guys, that's enough" he said but you and Sam did not stop "Guys. Enough."  
  
"Sorry Dean. It's just- I mean come on, look at that!" you said with a snicker as yours and Sam's laughter faded away.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll go see if I can find anything that will help as leave this damn place as fast as possible" he grumbled and walked straight towards an open door and turned to the left.  
  
Sam sighed and shook his head "I'll better go help him. You..." he trailed off and you completed his sentence.  
  
"I'll just search a few more things and..." a big smile appeared on your face "I'll download that video and save it on my phone" you winked and Sam and he nodded approvingly, a smile on his face too.  
  
He went to the direction Dean had previously went and you opened a new tab. You tapped a finger on your chin, thinking of what you could search and then an idea came to your mind.  
  
Why not about you? You decided to write 'Supernatural (Y/n) actress' on the searching tab. Simple enough and then maybe you could find out a few things about your fake self.  
  
Various pages appeared. From twitter, to instagram, to videos of you on Supernatural or on TV shows, to wikipedia.  
  
You decided to see through the images. The more you scrolled down the more you laughed. Funny photos of you and Sam and Dean, or more like Jensen and Jared. Some of you and Misha doing funny faces, most of them seemed to be from your twitter. Others of you on the Supernatural set, acting, and others from random moments. There were even a few of you on photoshoots (some of which you wished Dean never found) and others of promo photos and posters for Supernatural. On rare occasions you could see some photos of you having an interview and, more frequently, on the red carpet.  
  
"Nice dress" you nodded in approval. Even you and your fake self had the same taste in clothes.  
  
As you scrolled down, though, another photo caught your attention. It was one of you and Dean, or basically Jensen, on a red carpet during some awards. People's choice awards, wasn't it? What made you frown though was the fact that it was just you and Dean-Jensen. Sam-Jared was not there or on none of the following photos of red carpet appearances. Just you and Jensen.  
  
An idea then popped in your mind.   
  
You quickly scrolled up and erased what you had previously written and then proceeded to write '(Y/n) and Jensen Ackles'. Immediately pressing Enter.  
  
The internet though, this time, was really slow and the images wouldn't appear. You decided to wait some time but then something else caught your attention.  
  
It was a beeping sound. You looked around you to see the screen of a phone light up.  
  
"Probably fake me's phone" you mumbled and walked towards the small coffee table that the phone laid on top of.  
  
You picked it up and saw that you had a new message. You opened it and saw a message from some 'Genevieve'.  
  
 _We went out to get something to eat. I'm bringing JJ back to you in a few minutes. xx'  
~Gen_  
  
You frowned at reading the message. You remember Bob telling you about that Genevieve girl and that _'they'_ would be back in a while. Who was _'they'_ ? And above all, who was JJ? Why did Genevieve say that she'd be bringing JJ back to _you_? What was JJ to _you_?  
  
You walked towards the pc, all the while looking on the phone. You sat down on the chair and still kept watching the message, trying to understand what she meant by what she said. Your frown was soon replaced by a stunned expression once you looked up from the phone's screen to the computer's. Your eyes widened in shock and surprise...  
  
"Impossible" you mumbled as you took the sight in. The phone fell from your hands to your lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Your frown was soon replaced by a stunned expression once you looked up from the phone's screen to the computer's. Your eyes widened in shock and surprise...  
  
"Impossible" you mumbled as you took the sight in. The phone fell from your hands to your lap.  
  
There on the computer's screen were not only more photos of you and Jensen-Dean on different appearances on red carpets. Not only were there more photos of, what you assumed, your twitters. Some of them with you two doing funny faces, some with you two sitting next to each other and watching Supernatural, or just relaxing, others with you two out for dinner, others of you two on different countries next to some monument or museum, or even at places like Paris and Venice. And then there were photos of you on the airport or on a plane or ship, traveling towards some next destination. There were even some selfies of you two. One of which especially caught your attention...  
  
...one of you and him kissing on the lips. Him holding the camera in a weird angle, both of you smiling through the kiss, acting like a teenage couple.  
  
It wasn't that photo that made your eyes wide, though. Not that photo. Neither that nor a couple more of you two sharing couple-y moments that were obviously interrupted by someone taking a photo of you two. Or even a photo of you and Jensen-Dean on a red carpet, the diamond ring on your finger high-lightened by the editor of the magazine it was on. No it wasn't none of those photos that shocked you. It was another photo...  
  
... a photo of you, Jensen-Dean and a small baby girl in your arms. She looked a lot like him but had a few traits that also reminded you of... yourself.  
  
The description, added by someone, next to it saying: "Isn't she just the sweetest? Jensen and (Y/n) Ackles welcome new member to their beautiful family. Hello JJ!"  
  
You stared at it wide-eyed, finding it impossible to believe what you were seeing. So many thoughts running through your mind. Not only were you not a hunter in this place. Not only  did evil not exist. Not only were you happy. Not only were you married to the man you loved more than anything. Not only did he love you back just as much. But you also had a daughter... with him.  
  
"(Y/n)?" Dean's voice broke your trail of thoughts and made you look up at him, Sam next to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, worry evident in both his voice and face.  
  
It took you a while to respond but you found the strength and will to nod at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." you said in a low tone, voice rasp.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again, clearly not convinced.  
  
You cleared your throat, licking your lips that suddenly felt really dry, and nodded at him slowly.  
  
"Yeah..." you just said and then pursed your lips.  
  
You closed the laptop shut and then looked at Dean's worried face. Smiling softly at him.  
  
"I'm fine, Dean." you tried to convince him and he seemed to believe you for a while.  
  
You smiled more at him, standing up and walking towards his direction.  
  
"Really" you added softly and rubbed your hand on his arm; not caring that Sam was just next to him and looking at you two and at what seemed as weird, to him, way of interacting between you and Dean.  
  
Dean opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice. A more childlike voice...  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
It was a little boy. He came running in after the door was opened by another woman. He ran towards your direction and did something that shocked all three of you.  
  
Hugged Sam by his leg, smiling up at him.  
  
"Thomas, take it easy" the woman chuckled and all three of you looked at her. It was...  
  
"Ruby?" Dean asked, instead of you, filled with just as much shock.  
  
"Right, as if that never gets old Jensen" she rolled her eyes at him. Walking past the two of you and straight towards Sam.  
  
"Hey honey" she smiled at him and pecked his lips. Sam's eyes widened more than before.  
  
"Right, of course you're not. You just the amazing actress that plays Ruby on Supernatural. But that's not real" Dean said with an awkward smile and you just did the same.  
  
Sam still remaining frozen in his place and staring at the little boy next to him.  
  
"Hey uncle Jensen. Hey aunt (Y/n)" they boy waved at you and Dean, sweetly. Dean just waved back, smiling more awkwardly.  
  
Ruby, or more like Genevieve (you figured that out soon) just smiled at him and set some bags on top of the table.  
  
"Bought some food for you and Jensen, (Y/n). You said you hadn't managed to cook something so I said why not" she smiled at you and you did the same. This time more sincerely.  
  
"Thanks... Gen" you said.  
  
"No problem. I'm gonna take Shepherd and JJ from the car. She's fed and ready for sleep. I'll bring her and then you take her bag with things and we can all head back at our places" she said and made her way out of the door. Your smile immediately vanishing and a butterfly-like feeling took place in your stomach.  
  
"JJ? Who the hell is JJ? Sam you know anything about that one?" Dean asked, looking at Sam, who did not reply. The ever-shocked face replaced by a small smile. His eyes glistening with joy as he looked down at the little boy who had just called him dad. He was a dad. He had a family.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and then turned to you. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Gen coming back.  
  
"And here comes our little princess" she said with a smile, entering through the door.  
  
She was holding a blue port bebe on her left hand, a small boy sleeping in it, and on her right hand she held a little girl who seemed to be around one year old. It was the little girl from the photo, just more grown up.  
  
"Mama" she said extending her hands towards your direction, as soon as she saw you.  
  
You felt your heart skip a beat and the swell, upon realizing this little being was actually calling you that way. You were her mother. She was your daughter. You had a daughter and it was that beautiful being in front of you.  
  
You felt tears well up on your eyes and a unique feeling wash over you. You fought back the tears and walked slowly towards their direction. You slowly brought your hands up to take her into your arms, finding it impossible to hold back the smile that broke on your face.  
  
"Hey sweet-y. How is my baby today?" you asked with a small smile, biting your lip to keep tears of joy from rolling down.  
  
"She's been amazing. Always asking for her mommy to come and get her, though. She couldn't wait to see you" Gen said with a smile and you smiled more too. If possible. Your eyes never left JJ's.  
  
She just giggled and shook her head a yes. She was really smart and understood everything. She brought her small hands around your neck and rested her head on the crook of your neck, her eyelids closing. She clearly wanted and needed to sleep.  
  
Genevieve seemed to notice that and spoke up "Why don't you go get her bag and then we can get going. I need to put Thomas to sleep too" she said and you looked at her for a split second, nodding soon after.  
  
You turned and walked towards an opened door and to the right. All the while feeling Dean's eyes on your back. He was clearly shocked. No doubt about that.  
  
~~~  
  
Silence filled the room as you softly laid JJ on her port bebe and gathered some things and put them on her bag. Your gaze fixed on the small girl next to you. The smile never leaving your face.  
  
"So... she... you..." Dean's voice broke the silence and made you turn slightly to look at him.  
  
"I what?" you asked in a soft voice tone.  
  
"You..." he swallowed the lump in his throat "You're married huh?" he asked and you could swear you had never seen him like this. Never more filled with sadness and pain. Never so... broken.   
  
"Yeah, obviously." you said and turned to put the few remaining things into the bag.  
  
"And... and have a family. A child. A beautiful and adorable daughter that looks just like you" he said, though it sounded like he was talking to himself. You looked at him over your shoulder.  
  
"Hm?" you asked, not having heard what he said, too occupied by looking at the photos.  
  
"She looks a lot like you" he said and although it was sincere you could see that... it hurt him.  
  
It hurt him that you had a daughter with someone else. But you obviously did not know that.  
  
"Your daughter has taken after you" he said and you smiled turning to give a final glance at the photos in front of you.  
  
"Our daughter" you mumbled softly but he didn't hear you.  
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
You put the strap of the bag on your shoulder, taking hold of the port bebe and lifting it. Walking towards him.  
  
"Our daughter. She is our daughter" you said with a small smile and walked past him and out of the door.  
  
Dean's eyes widening even more when he looked at the framed pictures on the nightstand. Pictures of you and JJ. Pictures of him and JJ. And pictures of all of you together. Pictures of him holding JJ for the first time, when she was born, with you next to him. Happy smiles on both your faces. Just like in the picture next to it.   
  
A picture of your wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

“Our daughter. She is our daughter” you said with a small smile and walked past him and out of the door.  
  
Dean’s eyes widening even more when he looked at the framed pictures on the nightstand. Pictures of you and JJ. Pictures of him and JJ. And pictures of all of you together. Pictures of him holding JJ for the first time, when she was born, with you next to him. Happy smiles on both your faces. Just like in the picture next to it.   
  
A picture of your wedding.  
  
~~~  
  
The ride to yours and Jensen’s place was rather awkward. Fortunately there was a GPS on the car that told you where to go and so you did not get lost. Dean drove in complete silence, sometimes opening and closing his mouth. He clearly wanted to say something but could not find the courage to do so. He glanced at you from time to time, lips pursed and hands gripping tightly on the steering wheel. You on the other hand just glanced at him a few times but did not open your mouth to speak. Opting more often than not to look at the little sleeping girl on the backseat.  
  
When you arrived at your place you took the port bebe with the sleeping child and made your way inside. Dean taking the bag with her things and following shorty after, unlocking with the keys he and Sam had found at Jensen’s trailer. You made your way upstairs, not really paying attention to how the house was. Too enchanted by the little girl that was sleeping peacefully in your hands. Your daughter. She was so beautiful and reminded you exactly of Dean when he was sleeping. Peaceful, no worries on his mind and an angelic look on his face.  
  
Dean followed closely behind, bag in his hands. Once you both reached and entered the master bedroom that fake him and fake you obviously shared, he set JJ’s bag on top of the bed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. You carefully set the port bebe on your bed, JJ still sleeping in it.  
  
“Nice room huh?” you asked with a smile. You had not really payed attention to how the room was, you were just trying to get Dean to even talk.  
  
“Yeah” he chuckled awkwardly “Really” he said and let out a sigh.  
  
You did the same, shaking your head “Dean?” you said and he looked back at you.  
  
“Are you ok?” you asked frowning and he just chuckled awkwardly.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Of course I am.” he replied shorty and avoided eye contact.  
  
“Dean” you let out a sigh and walked towards him “Come on. Tell me the truth. You know you can” you said softly extending your hand to put it on his shoulder but he just shrugged you off.  
  
“I’m fine (Y/n). Really I-” he chuckled awkwardly and walked towards the other side of the bed where you previously were “-I’m fine. You don’t have to worry. Really- really I-” he started talking again but stopped mid sentence as he looked down JJ. His lips were pursed as if he was trying to keep himself from… breaking down.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly and ran a hand over his face. He quickly reopened them and just stared down at the little girl. His hand fell from his face to hang closely to her. All kinds of emotions written on his face. On his glistening eyes.  
  
“God” he breathed out “She looks so much like you…” he said in a low voice, shaking his head slowly in disbelief and awe “So so beautiful…” he added in a whisper.  
  
His hand near JJ’s cheek, wanting to touch her but not daring to. Fearing that she would somehow break.  
You just looked down at your feet and a soft and small smile appeared on your face.  
  
“She looks a lot like you, too” you mumbled softly, looking at him.  
  
He looked back at you and opened his mouth to speak, but soon closed it.   
  
Silence filled the room but Dean soon broke it, clearing his throat “So I,uh, I’ll just get going. Sam said that he will be here with what we need to do the spell and get back at our place. He will wait till Gen is asleep and come at our place. That will take a while though, so you can just go to sleep for a while. If you’re tired” he said and motioned to the bed.  
  
“I will, but- you can come and sleep here too. If you’re tired. The bed is big enough and I don’t mind sharing. Really.” you said softly and Dean just looked at you for a few seconds before he shook his head.  
  
“No, it’s ok. There is a guest room and I could crash there if I feel tired” he said and before he could continue you stopped him.  
  
“No, Dean. This is your room too. You don’t have to-” you started and he cut you off.  
  
“It’s ok (Y/n). I’m not going to sleep anyways” he said and you nodded hesitantly.  
  
After a final glance at JJ he gave you a small smile and exited the room. You stood in your place for a while but then let out a sigh.   
  
You walked towards JJ and picked her up carefully, placing her a little bit further so that you could get under the covers. You didn’t bother changing because you knew that in less than two hours you’d have to get up and get ready to leave. You glanced for one last time at JJ and laid down closing your eyes and trying to save the memory of her image. Knowing full well that you’d have to say goodbye to her soon. Fact that made a part of your heart ache. You had barely gotten to spend time with her and you had already loved her.   
  
Before you could realize it sleep had taken over you.   
  
And it felt like just a few seconds later that you were waken up JJ crying.  
  
Your eyes shot open when the sound pierced your ears. You immediately got up and went to JJ’s side. Immediately picking her up and shaking her in your hands, trying to get her to stop.  
  
“Ssshh baby, it’s ok. Don’t cry” you tried to shush her “Come on, come on sweet-y. Don’t cry. It’s ok, everything is ok. Mo-” you paused for a second but then found yourself able to say it “Mommy’s here, baby. Mommy’s here, don’t worry” you mumbled, voice more soft, and her crying seemed to stop.  
  
You smiled as she calmed down, and brushed a few tears off her cheeks. A comfortable silence surrounding you.  
  
However it was quickly broken by Dean barging in through the door.  
  
“What happened? (Y/n)? Are you ok? Is she ok?” he started asking question frantically, eyes wide in alert.  
  
You merely looked at him stunned but JJ just looked at him and then started giggling.  
  
You soon recovered from your shock and a smile appeared on your face. He seemed so much like a father worried for his child and its well-being.  
  
“Don’t worry, everything’s alright. JJ probably just had a bad dream, that’s all. I got her now” you said and smiled more as JJ giggled more.  
  
“Are you sure? Maybe she needs something and-” he started but you cut him off.  
  
“Dean, it’s ok. She’s fine, trust me” you laughed at his worried face.  
  
“Oh ok” he said hesitantly and nodded slowly.  
  
You just chuckled a little bit “It’s ok, Dean. JJ is fine, right baby? We’re fine dad, aren’t we?” you said in a baby voice, looking at JJ. You giggled kissing her cheek.  
  
“Dada” she giggled more, extending her hands towards Dean’s direction.  
  
You smiled more at seeing her reaction and then turned to Dean, only to see him have the exact same expression as when you had just come here. When he was looking at her sleeping in her port bebe. The same adoring and awe-filled gaze.  
  
“Hey” you said softly, making him look at you “You wanna hold her?” you asked in the same voice tone and Dean felt his breath hitch.  
  
“I-” he found himself unable to form any words.  
  
You smiled softly at him and got up from the bed, with JJ in your hands. Making your way towards him.  
  
“Here, put your arms around her like this.” you said and instructed him to put his arms around her small body “See, easy” you smiled as you rested your arms on top of Dean’s that were holding JJ.  
  
“I told you so” you smiled more and looked from JJ up into his eyes, your smile vanishing “Dean?” you mumbled.  
  
“Dean’s what’s-” you started again but he cut you off.  
  
“Why?” he mumbled, so much pain evident in his voice that it made you hurt too.  
  
You opened your mouth to speak but he beat you at it.  
  
“Why can’t this be real? Why can’t I have this? Why can’t we have this? Why damn it?!” he ended up gritting his teeth and closing his eyes shut.  
  
“Dean…” you mumbled softly but he just continued as if he hadn’t heard you.  
  
“You have no idea how much I’ve always wanted this” he opened his eyes, tears had welled up “You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you how I felt. You have no idea how many times I have stayed up till late at night, looking at you sleeping on the bed next to mine or Sammy’s, and thinking of how I would tell you everything. How I would be able to explain everything that I felt. And then, when I went to sleep, I always dream of how… how it would be to have all of this. To have a normal life. No monsters. No hunting. No death. No Mark of Cain. No pain. Just me, a beautiful house in a nice and peaceful neighborhood, a decent job, a few kids and… and you (Y/n). You have no idea how many times I’ve wished to have all those things with you. To have a new beginning with you. A family… with you. Man, it seemed so cheesy sometimes but then I thought of it and… it wasn’t. It never was. It was just what I wanted most in my life since the moment I met you. Damn it (Y/n)…” he let out a shaky breath “I still do want it. I do want you. I do want to have a family with you. And if we manage to get rid of that damn mark soon, then… maybe… maybe we could give it a try. I-I thought of it and… This cannot be some mistake. Balthazar sending us specifically in this universe cannot be a mistake. I know it seems cheesy and may not even be true but… it can’t be just a mistake. Our ending up in this universe cannot be a mistake. This life, of our others selves, cannot be a mistake. It can’t (Y/n). We-” he took in a shaky breath.  
  
He shook his head and cupped your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into him.  
  
“You have no idea” he breathed out closing his eyes, and biting his lip. Afraid of the answer he was going to get. Mostly that it would be a refusal. He had gone as far to talk about children with you, not just a couple dates and maybe a relationship. So of course it scared him that you would straight forward push him off.  
  
But you didn’t.  
  
“And you have no idea either” you mumbled and his eyes shot open.  
  
He certainly didn’t expect that…  
  
“You have no idea how much I wanted all of this… with you. How much I wish to make all of this real. How many times I’ve thought of all of this… How many times I’ve wished that you, somehow, would want this too. That you would feel the same way. You have no idea…” you ended up mumbling as you and Dean closed the distance between you.  
  
The kiss was soft, sweet and did not last long, but it was enough for both of you to show how you actually felt. To show that all the things you had said before were real.  
  
You pulled away and rested your foreheads against each other’s.  
  
“Then… how about we give it a try” he mumbled, voice still laced with doubt. Still finding it impossible to believe that you actually felt that way about him too.  
  
You gazed at him as he looked at you with a sheepish face.  
  
You did not say anything so he just continued “We- we will find a way to get rid of the mark and- then we could try this. I know we’re hunters and it won’t be easy for us but- We- we could-” Dean stuttered so you cut him off.  
  
“Dean” you said with a soft smile “This mistake- Balthazar’s mistake of sending us here- it is not a mistake. Because no matter what… being with you is not a mistake. It will never be a mistake” you said softly and closed the distance between you once again.  
  
~  
  
~~  
  
~~~  
  
“Dada!”…  
  
… said little Sam Robert Winchester for the first time.


End file.
